All military fighting armored vehicles are designed to maximize its combat performance and to minimize the combat losses. To achieve it, the following key performance points were defined, which serve as a guide to the military fighting armored vehicles designers. Here some of these key points, related to the present invention are listed:                1. Propulsion redundancy        2. Survivability including reduction of target signature        3. Armor protection        4. Fire power        5. Mobility        6. Combat readiness        7. Convenience for the crew        8. Mobility range        
Every military fighting armored vehicle regardless of age, purpose and origin is always a compromise between the key performance points above.
In last 100 years only 3 types of military fighting armored vehicles were developed:                1. Tracked.        2. Wheeled.        3. Half-tracked.        
The novelty of the present invention is that self-contained jettisonable tracked drive can be remotely jettisoned, in case of any of its parts get damaged, which is first real breakthrough in military armored vehicle development in more than 65 years.